Innocent Love
by Miruku-Carol
Summary: Eles estiveram juntos por um ano inteiro, o amor que brotou dessa união era belo e puro, mas por algum motivo ele desapareceu e agora, depois de quase três anos, volta com todos os planos mudados e disposto a enlouquecê-la.
1. Chapter 1

**_Primeiro Capítulo_**

**_Insegurança_**

Eu estava sentada no parapeito da minha vasta janela, a brisa fria da noite acariciava-me o rosto, brincando com meus cabelos.

Minha cabeça estava à mil... Um rumor estava correndo pela vizinhança, eles diziam que _ele_ tinha voltado, mas devem ser só rumores, ele teria vindo até minha casa se estivesse aqui, ou será que não?

Ah, droga... Queria tanto poder tirar todas as minhas duvidas... Queria tanto saber por qual motivo fui abandonada... Ele parecia me amar, não iria embora do nada... Ou talvez o amor não fosse tão recíproco...

-Tenten-chan, o papai está chamando pra jantar. – chamou minha irmã mais velha da porta. Queria ter a mesma sorte que ela, seu primeiro amor foi correspondido e eles estão juntos até hoje, também... Não posso nem me comparar a ela... Alta, magra, cheia de cursas e bonita, tão parecida com a mamãe, herdara seus mesmos olhos e cabelos azuis e sua mesma pele alva. E eu aqui com minha beleza comum... Nenhum traço fino dela...

-Já estou indo, Konan. – respondi descendo da janela e indo pra cozinha.

Sempre gostei da minha casa e da minha família, tudo aqui sempre foi agitado e barulhento, papai treina um time de futebol e às vezes os meninos vêm almoçar aqui, Kiba, o idiota do meu irmão gêmeo, é meu pior carma, mas sempre que realmente preciso ele fica ao meu lado, e tem a Konan que é quase uma cópia da mamãe que foi embora há alguns anos, quando eu era bem pequena...

-Pai, que gosma é essa? – perguntou o Kiba vendo a nojera que o papai servira.

-Como assim "gosma"? É meu prato especial!

-Eu nunca vi isso. – comentei.

-É porque só faço em ocasiões especiais!

-E qual é a ocasião? – perguntei.

-É o primeiro jantar do namorado da sua irmã aqui, então eu caprichei. – ok... Aquilo estava mais pra um ritual satânico... Pobre Pein... Se não passar por essa fase nunca mais verá a Konan novamente... Que sorte que _ele _não passou por isso... No que estou pensando? Ele foi embora, por que não posso simplesmente esquecê-lo?

-Boa noite, Pein. – cumprimentei.

-Yo, Tenten-chan! Como vai?

-Estou bem e você?

-Estou ótimo. – por pouco tempo.

Nós sentamos à mesa, ele logo olhou a gosma marrom borbulhando no refratário.

-Ei... O que é isso? – perguntou assustado.

-É o prato especial do pai. Coma primeiro essa gororoba que depois você pode desfrutar do prato principal. – disse Kiba apontando pra Konan.

-Kiba! – repreendeu Konan envergonhada.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... Konan, é por você, se eu morrer prometa visitar meu túmulo diariamente.

-Coma logo esse troço e deixa de drama!

-Saboreei bem, eu fiz com todo cuidado pensando em você. – disse o papai com um olhar perverso, ele realmente era péssimo.

Depois do jantar eu fui dar uma volta pra fazer a digestão, Kiba veio comigo. A praça enfrente à minha casa é muito linda, então eu gosto de ir lá respirar um pouco do ar noturno.

-Você já soube? – perguntou-me ele. Nós sentamos lado a lado nos balanços.

-Sobre _ele_?

-Hoje à tarde eu o vi, ele voltou mesmo, Tenten.

-É...? – perguntei olhando o céu, não havia estelas, só a lua grande e redonda iluminando a imensidão negra.

-O que você vai fazer?

-O que acha que eu farei? Nada, é claro. Eu não tenho mais nada com ele.

-Vocês namoraram por um ano inteiro. Você não quer saber por que ele foi embora?

-Claro que quero, mas se ele não vier me dizer, então não me interessa.

-Resolva logo sua vida amorosa se não quiser que o pai descubra tudo.

-Se você contar esteja pronto pra morrer.

-Qual é Tenten... Nosso velho deve desconfiar de alguma coisa.

-Não tem como.

-A Konan descobriu!

-Não pode comparar a capacidade mental de uma mulher com a de um homem, principalmente se o assunto for amor.

-Ele adorará ouvir isso.

-Vou parar de te contar as coisas... Estamos no ultimo ano de ensino médio e você ainda se comporta como uma criança!

-Suas chantagens não adiantam comigo.

-Essa não deveria ser a minha fala?

-Que seja... Estou voltando pra casa, amanhã tenho treino do time antes da escola, vou dormir.

-Boa noite.

-Boa. Cuidado com quem encontra por aí. – avisou dando-me as costas. Idiota como sempre... Não é como se eu fosse me encontrar com Neji esta hora da noite. Ele mal sai da biblioteca de casa...

-Pensei que você não morasse mais por aqui... – comentou uma voz tranqüila bem atrás de mim, eu podia ouvir sua respiração no meio do silêncio da noite.

-Como assim? Você nem foi à minha casa! – acusei virando-me pra ele. Ele parecia mais pálido e mais esguio do que eu me lembrava, mas seus olhos perolados estavam os mesmo, repletos de autoconfiança.

-É verdade, mas estou aqui há dois dias e nem sinal de você.

-Se quisesse me ver teria me procurado. – disse dando as costas, mas uma mão gelada agarrou meu braço me impedindo de sair – O que há com você? Está gelado! – acusei soltando-me.

-Hoje a noite está fria... Meu corpo se adapta rápido às temperaturas. – eu estava acostumada às mãos quentes que passeavam nas minhas costas...

-O que você quer comigo? – perguntei depois de um longo suspiro.

-Temos que conversar.

-Conversar? Faz idéia de quanto tempo você passou sumido? Você disse que ia passar o fim de semana na casa de uma tia e nunca mais voltou!

-Muitas coisas aconteceram lá...

-Por exemplo...?

-Acho que aqui não é o lugar certo pra falarmos. Vamos até minha casa?

-De jeito nenhum! Lá tem sua prima.

-Então onde você sugere?

-Aqui mesmo. Não tem ninguém. Minha casa está cheia, tem meus irmãos, meu pai e meu cunhado, aqui está perfeito. A rua está deserta.

-Mas...

-Qual é o seu problema, Neji? Está todo esquisito!

-Não sei como devo te dizer isso...

-Dizendo.

-Eu tenho outra. – eu ouvi direito?

-A-ah... – disse ainda um pouco atônita – É isso... Era só falar, nós não temos mais nada mesmo...

-Você está com uma cara péssima.

-Não se diz isso a uma mulher, Neji! Perdeu suas boas maneiras nesse meio tempo?

-Não quis dizer da sua beleza e sim do seu semblante. Eu não queria te contar, mas a Hinata insistiu.

-Eu pelo menos conheço a tal garota?

-Não. Nos conhecemos em Kansai.

-E o que você fazer aqui?

-Bom... Eu vou tentar entrar na faculdade daqui.

-Não deve ser difícil pra você, vive o dia todo entocado nos livros. – eu preferia não dizer que ele era inteligente, já se achava superior, com elogios então...

-É verdade, mas eu vim passar uns tempos aqui pra estudar e fazer as provas, então se eu conseguir passar na faculdade ela vem morar aqui. Comigo.

-Felicidades ao casal. – dei um sorriso amarelo e dei as costas – Boa noite. – e saí simplesmente.

Entrei em casa correndo, tranquei a porta e fui pro meu quarto, já podia sentir algumas lágrimas escorrendo, por que eu tinha que ficar triste com aquilo? Nós não temos mais relações... Somos só ex-namorados, não significa nada.

-Tenten? – ouvi Konan chamando do lado de fora do quarto – Posso entrar? – rapidamente enxuguei minhas lágrimas e murmurei um "pode" – O que houve? Você entrou daquele jeito, papai quase pega um taco pensando que era um ladrão.

-Tacos não podem vencer revolveres... Se eu fosse um ladrão não entraria despreparada... – respondi ainda com a voz arrastada.

-Você sabe como ele é... Mas não mude de assunto. O que aconteceu? Encontrou-se com ele? Foi isso?

-Ele tem outra... – respondi abraçando meus joelhos, encarando algum ponto da minha cama abaixo de mim.

-Então foi por isso que ele foi embora?

-Nem sei por que ele foi embora, mas me disse que a conheceu lá...

-Pelo menos ele te contou a verdade... Vocês podem ser bons amigos. Como eu e Itachi. – Itachi foi um namorado dela, hoje eles são amigos confidentes.

-Talvez eu e Neji não tenhamos maturidade suficiente pra isso. E você e Itachi não terminaram por causa disso.

-Você e Neji também não.

-Nós nem terminamos! Eu sumiu, lembra?

-Já faz quase 3 anos e vocês não se falaram desde então, acha que o tempo não se encarrega de resolver algumas coisas?

-Você tem razão... O perdi pra sempre... Talvez ele case com essa garota e eles tenham filhos, então eu serei apenas a vizinha ranzinza e mal-amada...

-Não fale assim... Não existe só Hyuuga Neji no mundo. Quantos namorados acha que eu já tive?

-Mas você é bonita, exótica e popular, homens gostam disso... Eu sou tão comum...

-Existem muitos homens que preferem belezas comuns. E você é muito bonita e inteligente, só não traga um pobre moço desavisado para o "jantar do papai". – disse-me sorrindo, arrancando, automaticamente, um sorriso meu – Estou indo me despedir do Pein e vou dormir, tente não pensar nisso tá? Do mesmo jeito que o tempo bagunça, ele coloca as coisas no lugar. Boa noite. – disse me dando um beijo na testa.

-Boa noite...

Ela saiu e eu fui tomar meu banho, com certeza eu passaria a noite pensando naquilo não importa quais ou quantas palavras reconfortantes ela usasse...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi minna-san! \o_**

**_Como vão vocês?_**

**_Gostaram do primeiro capítulo? Essa fanfic será bem grande então os fatos não acontecerão tão rápido como nas últimas que escrevi, espero que tenham gostado e que mandem reviews, porque uma pobre autora ficará muito feliz em recebê-las! XD_**

**_Kissus, ja ne!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo capítulo**_

_**Amor**_

* * *

><p>Eu não sabia a que horas tinha pegado no sono, mas a hora que acordei não indicava que havia sido cedo, passava das oito e eu estava atrasada pra escola, vesti meu uniforme, passei uma escova no cabelo pra tapear e fui até a cozinha, Konan parecia uma louca fazendo o café da manhã, toda descabelada e ainda de pijamas.<p>

-Cadê o Kiba e o papai?

-Na escola, eles têm treino hoje.

-Ah é... O que houve com você?

-Fiquei até tarde conversando com o Pein ontem... Acabei indo pra cama de madrugada. Papai me chamou antes de sair e disse que você logo acordaria, mas eu nem prestei muita atenção, estava com tanto sono... Acabei acordando agora.

-Eu também... Acabei ficando a até tarde pensando...

-Estou vendo, você vai se atrasar. Pegue as torradas na torradeira e vai embora, daqui a pouco estou saindo pra faculdade também.

-Estou sendo expulsa da minha casa? – perguntei brincando.

-Está, se não quiser se atrasar. Tchau.

-Tchau. – joguei a mochila nas costas, peguei uma torrada e saí. Do lado de fora estavam dois amigos dela, Itachi e Deidara a dupla inseparável – Bom dia, meninos.

-O que faz aqui essa hora? Vai se atrasar. – disse Itachi. Ele sempre fora tão bonito, carinhoso, inteligente e atraente, não sei o porquê de o namoro dele e Konan não ter dado certo, sempre gostei mais dele que de Pein como meu cunhado.

-Acordei tarde.

-A Konan já acordou, pelo menos? – perguntou Deidara.

-Sim. Mas acordou tarde também, ainda não está pronta.

-Entra aí, eu te dou uma carona. – disse Itachi – Deidara, você fica e apressa ela, não quero me atrasar também. – eles fazem faculdade juntos então Itachi sempre dá uma carona pra ela e pra Deidara, Pein já está formado e trabalha numa construtora como engenheiro então não pode acompanhá-la.

-Obrigada. – agradeci entrando.

-É raro te ver de cabelo solto, acordou tão tarde assim?

-Pois é... – respondi prendendo um rabo – Cadê o Sasuke?

-Acabei de deixá-lo na escola. – Sasuke é o irmão mais novo de Itachi, nos conhecemos quando a família deles se mudou pra cá e nós viramos colegas de classe, ele é um cara quieto e caladão, mas é uma ótima pessoa.

-Ah... Só eu pra me atrasar em plena segunda-feira...

-Não se preocupe, Naruto deve chegar atrasado também...

-Ele não quer morrer... Papai arrancaria o fígado dele. – Naruto também é membro do time de futebol, ele joga muito bem, mas tem vento na cabeça, chega sempre atrasado às aulas porque dormiu demais, mas pro treino ele é pontual, até porque meu pai é extremamente rígido com os jogadores.

-É verdade... Tem treino nas segundas-feiras, né...?

-É.

-Acho que Sasuke não deveria ter saído do time.

-Futebol não é pra ele, acredite.

-Você vivia dizendo que ele jogava bem.

-E joga! Era um dos melhores, Kiba até ficou com ciúmes, mas... Bem... Ele é sensívell demais pra isso.

-Sensível? Sasuke?

-É... O Sol, o treino árduo, ele passava mal às vezes, ele vive melhor na sombra com água fresca e um bom livro.

-Isso é verdade. – concordou com um sorrisinho. Já estávamos na frente da escola e o sinal tinha acabado de bater.

-Obrigada pela carona, até mais.

-Até.

Então eu saí correndo, ainda tinha três lances de escada e uma bela desculpa pela frente. Antes que eu entrasse Kiba passou por mim e me puxou.

-Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. – disse-me ele apressado, estava pingando de suor e o uniforme de educação física estava encharcado. O treino já deveria ter acabado e ele deveria estar devidamente fardado e na sala de aula, o que fazia ali?

-O que foi, garoto?

- O Hyuuga. Ele está estudando na sua turma e entrou pro time de futebol.

-Ele o quê?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

-Por que no ficou em casa jogando xadrez? Que saco... Bom... De todo jeito estou super atrasada pra aula e você também, nos vemos no almoço. – disse entrando na sala, Kiba estudava na 3-E e eu na 3-B, a divisão de salas nunca falou em nos separar.

Quando entrei na sala a professora estava com a cabeça abaixada, então não tive problemas, já que a porta fica no fundo da sala, _ele_ estava sentado do lado da janela, bem longe de mim, do outro lado da sala, sentei no meu lugar e pus meu material encima da mesa.

(...)

Estávamos no sexto horário, só mais alguns minutos me separavam do meu almoço.

Neji parecia nem ter me notado a aula toda, olhava pra frente, pra janela, pro quadro e pro caderno, mas nunca pro meu lado, talvez ele tivesse me percebido, só estava me ignorando, não que eu me importasse com isso, mas...

Logo o sinal bateu, corri pro refeitório e avistei meu grupinho sentado numa das mesas, preferíamos almoçar no terraço, mas por algum motivo ele estava sendo reformado, peguei meu prato e fui pra mesa. Lá estavam Kiba; Sasuke; Ino, a irmã caçula de Deidara; Gaara, o namorado dela; Naruto e Temari, a irmã reprovada do Gaara.

-Posso saber onde a senhorita estava que chegou atrasada? – perguntou-me Temari, ela sempre fica na mesma turma que eu, então somos boas e velhas amigas.

-Acordei tarde, só isso.

-Vi você chegando num carro preto, com quem estava? – perguntou Naruto.

-Itachi foi buscar Konan e acabou me dando uma carona, mais alguma pergunta?

-Por enquanto não.

-Eu tenho uma. – disse Ino – Quem é o novato gatinho da sua turma? – Ino é da sala de Kiba, mas somos amigas desde que nos conhecemos por acaso antes mesmo de minha mãe sumir. Eu não tinha contado a elas que estava namorando quando ele me pediu em namoro, só quem soube foi Kiba, Konan e Sasuke, porque viva lá em casa na época que Konan e Itachi namoravam.

-Você não respeita nem seu namorado? – perguntou Gaara referindo-se a ele mesmo.

-Não se preocupe, Gaara, ela não trairia você com o idiota do novato. – respondi.

-Quem é idiota mesmo, Mitsashi? – por que ele sempre estava nos lugares errados nas horas erradas?

-Não existe só você de novato nessa escola, mas o que posso fazer se a carapuça serviu? – perguntei presunçosamente sem encará-lo, cortar a carne no meu prato estava mais interessante.

-Alguma me diz que era sobre mim. – ele mantinha o mesmo tom calmo e ao mesmo tempo crítico de sempre.

-E se tiver sido? – perguntou Kiba.

-Isso não é o jeito certo de dizer "boas-vindas".

-Hyuuga, poderia, por favor, nos deixar terminar nosso almoço? – pediu Sasuke – Depois você fala com a Tenten em particular, certo? – maldito Uchiha, jogou a bomba pra mim!

-Tudo bem. Até mais tarde, Tenten. – disse-me saindo do refeitório.

- Foi só eu ou vocês também perceberam um clima tenso entre a Tenten e o novato? – perguntou Temari divertida.

-Impressão sua. – respondi rapidamente.

-Não foi só dela não. Eu pensei a mesma coisa.

-Você não conta, Naruto. – continuei.

-Diz logo quem é ele, Tenten. Não adianta mentir. Te conhecemos bem. – insistiu Ino.

-Tudo bem... Nós fomos namorados.

-Como não nos contou que teve um namorado? – perguntou Ino decepcionada.

-Poxa, Tenten... Eu pensei que você confiava em nós... – lamentou Temari dramaticamente.

-Eu confio! Mas foi algo que eu não achei importante...

-Por que o Sasuke parecia conhecê-lo?

-Eles têm o mesmo gênio, sabe... – respondi ganhando, em troca, um olhar frívolo do caçula dos Uchiha, ele odiava Neji.

-Eu sabia do namoro deles. – respondeu com um sorrisinho de canto. Ótimo! Agora eu serei a falsa do grupo...

-Como você guardou esse segredo de mim? – perguntou Ino segurando a gola da camisa dele.

-Solte. – falou fria e calmamente olhando as mãos dela agarrando com força o tecido, seu olhar era quase uma ameaça, ela soltou e sentou-se, inconformada, no seu lugar.

-Não consigo entender porque ele sabe e nós não... – reclamou.

-Ele me deu um flagra, foi isso, pronto.

-Você iria me contar de qualquer jeito. – disse com seu tom superior.

-Sasuke! Quer parar de piorar as coisas? – pedi.

-Gente, estou indo pro treino. – avisou Kiba. A tarde era livre pro treino e ensaio dos clubes e times da escola.

-Peraí... Ainda não comi a sobremesa... – reclamou Naruto.

-Cala a boca e vem embora... – resmungou Kiba puxando o loiro pela gravata.

-Também estou indo, o clube de atletismo já deve tá me esperando. – disse Gaara – Tchau, amor. – despediu-se de Ino com um beijo, acenou pra nós e foi embora.

-Você não vai pra nenhum lugar também, não? – perguntei ao Sasuke, ele costumava fazer parte de outros clubes além do de futebol antes de eu pedir pra ele sair.

-Saí de todos os clubes.

-Por quê?

-Tenten, você está mudando de assunto! – berrou Temari cheia de tanta conversa.

-Temari, você não tem ensaio do clube de música?

-Tenho, mas isso pode esperar.

-Não pode não, o festival da primavera está perto.

-É verdade... – disse Ino – O clube de teatro anda ocupado também... E eu já faltei algumas vezes... – refletiu - Vamos embora Tema, mais tarde a gente vai na casa dela e arranca toda a verdade.

-Que grotesco... – comentei.

-Vamos. – e as duas loiras saíram.

-Você nem tocou no seu almoço. – observou Sasuke.

-Alguém que tem a boca grande demais não deixou. – disse lançando-lhe uma indireta – Mas você não me contou porque deixou os outros clubes.

-Porque são chatos.

-Você quer voltar pro futebol?

-Com o Hyuuga lá? Não, muito obrigado. De qualquer jeito eu não voltaria. Parece que eu tenho uma "médica", chamada Mitsashi Tenten que não me deixa entrar em times atléticos.

-Oras, você sabe porque...

-Eles pediram pra eu voltar. – comentou impessoalmente.

-Porque você joga bem em todas as modalidades. Se quiser voltar, volte. Você deve saber de si mesmo melhor que eu.

-Não voltarei. Vou me focar nos estudos, ainda tem o teste de admissão da faculdade.

-É verdade... Ainda nem entreguei meu formulário.

-Você maluca? Todo mundo já entregou!

-Eu sei, mas não consigo decidir o que quero fazer ou que faculdade entrar...

-Talvez devesse seguir "seu" Hyuuga.

-"Qualquer faculdade que não seja a que _ele_ escolher". Posso colocar isso no formulário? – perguntei divertida.

-É, porque todo mundo deve saber quem é _ele. –_ ironizou.

-Quem sabe... Bom, estou indo lá pra baixo assistir o treino.

-Oh, ela vai ver o amor dela jogando.

-Não, idiota, vou esperar meu irmão e meu pai.

-Pensa que eu não sei que essa é só uma desculpa?

-Acredite no que quiser. – disse levantando – Até amanhã. Se cuida. – mandei um beijo e saí.

O treino de futebol estava animado, papai parecia um louco como sempre, gritando e apitando por qualquer motivo bobo, ele queria perfeição. Neji estava no meio do campo, era tão difícil imaginá-lo jogando futebol que vê-lo lá de deixou quase assustada. Ele estava com os longos cabelos marrons presos num rabo baixo, a camisa estava colada ao corpo pelo suor o short já estava imundo, gostaria de ter visto suas supostas quedas...

Fiquei lá assistindo o jogo até o final, Neji jogava tão mal... Me diverti tanto com suas faltas que quase esqueci da minha raiva dele.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gostaram?<em>**

**_Sim?_**

**_Não?_**

**_Não importa, mande uma review, todo e qualquer ficwriter perde a vontade de escrever quando não recebe reviews, então por favor, mandem, tá? Nem que seja só uma palavra! n.n_**

**_Onegai! *-*_**

**_Ja ne! o/_**


End file.
